The Christmas Eve Gift - Santa and His Reindeer Kuppi
" " (けろけろけろっぴのクリスマスイブおくりもの) is a Christmas episode from the show, Keroppi and Friends. Synopsis The episode starts with Keroppi with his siblings and friends sitting down. He & Kevin explain to Curtis why they never get to see Santa at midnight . Keroppi's father then tells him that there wasn't a way that Santa Claus might get lost especially on Christmas Eve, and that he was absolutely positive that he wouldn't. He tells them that he has the help of the Christmas stars to guide him through the sky on Christmas. Everyone asked him what the Christmas stars. He tells them the Christmas stars that live above the North Pole and work for Santa Claus. They were very beautiful, and they looked like magical fairies who glow very brightly at night. Their stardust leaves a shiny trail for Santa and his reindeer to follow all around the world on Christmas Eve. Later, a little while before Christmas, the stars usually practice to make sure that everybody is ready and knows what they're doing. That was why the sky seems to have more stars then usual. Later, up in the sky, a little star named Twinkle was told that she had to stay home during practice. Twinkle then asked them how he would ever become a Christmas star if they made him stay home. They explain it takes more than a few nights of practice before she could become a Christmas star. She has to be able to glow on command, but she couldn't do that yet. Twinkle tries to glow, but it wasn't good enough. She would just have to wait until she is ready. Later, sitting on a cloud, Twinkle sadly wanted to feel it now. Someday was too far away for her. She tries to practice at everyone's houses, but she gets caught in a snowstorm. The next morning, the snowstorm left a blanket of fresh snow everywhere, and Keroppi starts to wake up to look at all of the snow outside. He was excited to build a snowman. But then, he spots something shining. He runs to pick it up, but it changes places since it was afraid of him. The star starts to fly by knocking Keroppi off. It looks at him nervously, but the snow in the tree lands on it. He starts to pick it up, and finds out that it was sick. He then takes it to the Frog House, and shows it to everyone. Twinkle starts to wake up to find out that she was in the Frog House. Everyone was surprised to see that she could talk, too. Later, that evening, the winter sky was bright and beautiful, and Keroppi tries to give Twinkle some dinner, but she was outside practicing. She tries to practice, but it was no use. It took all of her energy to blink a little. Suddenly, a snowstorm hits her again, and Keroppi catches it. He then starts to tell that Twinkle was okay, and that was she was week and tired. The next day, Keroppi calls his friends to the Frog House. Junk tells him that he was the one who said not pressure her. He then had an idea that Twinkle needed something to feel like glowing. Soak starts to get the idea that they could bring his dad's generator and plug Twinkle into a tree, but Newton tells him that they couldn't do that. A direct shock would probably overload her. Keroleen then starts to tell them that they could light up the tree really brightly with Soak's generator, and put Twinkle up on top, and then she could be the brightest Christmas star for them. Later, that night, Junk starts to start up Soak's generator which the tree starts to light up. Twinkle tries to glow, but she couldn't. Keroppi starts to instruct Junk to put it on high as it would go. He tries to do it, he starts to get electrocuted which made the Christmas lose a few Christmas decorations. Keroppi and Twinkle try to get down, but he starts to get in trouble. Twinkle tries to rescue him, but the branch starts to break. Suddenly, she begins to glow, and Keroppi was safely being put down. Twinkle starts to fly, and she became a true Christmas star, so she lights up the Christmas tree. She starts to fly away, and wishes everyone a merry Christmas. Everyone was happy, and they start to say goodbye to Twinkle. Cast Home video releases Family Home Entertainment released the episode on the Hello Kitty: Santa's Missing Hat VHS in 1995 along with "Santa's Missing Hat". It was later released by ADV Films on the Hello Kitty and Friends: Holiday Magic DVD and VHS in 2004. Santa's Missing Hat.jpg| C8D9D3A4-3B9F-437C-9E44-1614082DE15F.jpeg| 9D0B6F7D-40EC-4893-A163-26138C72477F.jpeg| Gallery vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h33m44s684.png|Snow falling in Keroppi's house. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h34m29s172.png|"I'm just kidding with you, kids." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h35m31s469.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h35m50s370.png|"I want to feel it now." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h36m01s240.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h36m53s899.png|The snowstorm has hit Twinkle! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h37m22s952.png|"Wow! Look at all the snow!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h37m48s672.png|"I can't wait to build a big snowman!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h38m41s882.png|"Something's shining." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h39m30s507.png|Look at Twinkle shining! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h40m16s545.png|Twinkle is stuck in the snow. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h40m54s336.png|She must be sick. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h41m25s081.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h41m53s976.png|"Where am I?" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h42m21s678.png|"She can talk, too!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h43m19s128.png|Keroleen has some soup for Twinkle to get her strength back. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h44m30s223.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h45m02s197.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h45m41s266.png|"Don't say that. We'll get you ready." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h47m06s573.png|"We'll put you on a schedule." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h48m05s174.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h48m17s772.png|Keroppi brings Twinkle some dinner for her. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h48m21s582.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h48m33s012.png|Twinkle tries to practice, but she couldn't. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h49m34s123.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h50m21s612.png|"Tell me where you are." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h51m04s200.png|"Keroppi sure is nosey!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h51m31s094.png|"I can't even come out and practice without interruption!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h52m38s765.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h53m07s245.png|The snowstorm starts to hit Twinkle again! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h53m10s621.png|"Oh, no! Twinkle!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h53m13s402.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h53m18s662.png|Keroppi finally caught Twinkle! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h53m22s853.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h54m45s325.png|"Twinkle, you're trying too hard." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h55m42s518.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h56m04s893.png|"You were the one who said not to pressure her, Keroppi." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h56m49s764.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h57m13s881.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h57m40s865.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h58m21s588.png|Junk starts to start up the generator. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h58m53s330.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h59m25s966.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h59m28s368.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-20h59m35s165.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h00m14s180.png|You're starting to glow! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h00m41s681.png|"Okay, here it goes!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h01m02s043.png|Junk starts up the generator again. vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h01m05s635.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h02m34s857.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h03m24s556.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h03m26s814.png|"Hey! You see?! Twinkle is glowing, just like you are!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h05m03s548.png|"Come on now, little star! You should be able to do it after this!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h05m09s258.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h06m03s270.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h06m06s045.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h06m09s338.png|It's a frog skeleton! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h06m16s642.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h06m19s175.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h07m47s322.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h08m12s548.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h08m36s222.png|"Well, we really did it." vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h09m11s533.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h09m33s414.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h09m36s315.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h10m11s375.png|"Yoo-hoo! Is everything okay up there?!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h11m27s168.png|Keroppi is about to fall down! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h11m32s205.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h11m38s078.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h12m49s256.png|Keroppi stopped falling! vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h12m52s887.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h12m56s563.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h13m50s695.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h13m55s916.png|"You're glowing!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h15m56s217.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h15m57s720.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h16m06s275.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h16m28s893.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h17m43s797.png|"Goodbye, Twinkle! Good luck!" vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h18m15s645.png vlcsnap-2019-05-03-21h18m32s801.png Junk gets a football and a helmet for Christmas.png|Junk got a football and a helmet for Christmas. Junk playing football.png|Junk playing football. Keroleen gets a new princess dress.png|Keroleen got a new princess dress. Keroleen dresses up as a princess.png|Keroleen is dressed up as a princess. Soak gets a guitar for Christmas.png|Soak got a guitar for Christmas. Soak as a rockstar.png|Soak is a rockstar. Keroppi gets a new bike for Christmas.png|Keroppi got a new bike for Christmas. Keroppi rides on his bike.png|Keroppi is riding on his new bike. Newton gets a new computer for Christmas.png|Newton got a new computer for Christmas. Newton on the computer.png|Newton is on the new computer. Curtis and Kevin on Christmas Day.png Curtis eats cake while Kevin plays the piano.png Little Christmas tree.png Keroppi's parents on Christmas Day.png Category:Anime Category:1992 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography Category:Specials